A mending Soul
by Rena narusasu fan
Summary: On a night of trickery, Naruto and Sasuke decides on what to wear for Halloween but with the decision came a myth that bites Naruto right in the butt. And what the hell, Sasuke's green? oneshot SasuNaru


**A Mending Soul**

**By: Rena NaruSasu Fan**

Summary: On a night of trickery, Naruto and Sasuke decide on what to wear for Halloween, but with the decisions came a myth that bites Naruto right in the butt.

* * *

"How about a thong?" Sakura deviously suggested as her eyes glanced over at the young Uchiha who squirmed in his seat. He had those eyes of 'what the fuck is she talking about' written all over his face.

"That so can be a possibility. I mean it'll be so sexy." Ino chimed in with a wide smile.

Naruto however, choked on the idea as water sprayed from his mouth. "Ack! T-That is so nasty! Disgusting and stupid. Your minds are trash and you know Sasuke won't pull it off." The insult earned him a glare from Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. Even though it was a horrible idea, Sasuke would never hold on to an insult from that idiot of a blonde.

To the said idiot, Sasuke glowered and snarled. "At least I'll look good in a thong unlike you."

"Yeah right!" He spat out in a laugh. "I'll school you in any costume that you throw out! I'll make the girls go wild for me." With a melodramatic pose, Naruto jumped out of the couch and started to do a moonwalk. Eyes stared at the idiot as he plopped back down in the same position on the couch, a smiling beaming from his face.

"You're a dumbass." The girls said in unison, their arms cross over their chest as they heaved out a much-needed sigh. The idea was going to be a jaw dropper and eye candy for them. Why couldn't Naruto just butt out of their fantasy?!

As always Naruto narrowed his eyes at another attempt failed to have Sakura's attention, thanks to a certain raven. "What ever. Well I'm going to be a vampire." Naruto announced quickly, taking dibs on the costume already hung in his closet.

"Vampire? If anything Sasuke should be the vampire." Sakura turned her gaze toward Sasuke who didn't have the slightest interest.

"I'm going to be a vampire and that's final."

"Fine, if you want to be a vampire then I'll be a nurse." Ino said, only to earn a glare from Sakura.

"More like a sluty nurse."

"Now that'll be a sight." Shikamaru, who had lazily marched in the house 20 minutes late, slumped down next to Ino and kissed her on the cheek. "So, you are going to use the costume I bought you."

"Shikamaru! You want me to be a walking slut on Halloween! I told you to be conservative when picking my costume."

He shrugged. "I thought sluty was conservative."

"Shikamaru…" Venom seeped from his lover's mouth as flames erupted in her eyes. He knew how much her family thought of him as a hooligan that would run and fuck any girl he saw. How they got that idea was ridiculous. First of all, he was a lazy bastard and wouldn't run but walk and second, Ino was the only girl for him so there would be no need for chasing or running.

"Okay, Okay. I lied. I got you the most _conservative _nurse outfit I could _find_."

"Thank you. Shika-kun." Kissing him on the cheek, Ino smiled at her man who returned the gesture.

Sakura shook her head. "Okay, now that that is over. Back to the topic: Sasuke."

At the sound of his name, Sasuke turned his head toward the rosette, glaring through her. "Here's the thing. I don't care for Halloween—"

"You're not going to dress up with us Sasuke!!" She screamed in worry.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, patience drawing thin. "I didn't say that. I just said I hate Halloween but I am going to dress up."

Naruto raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"A troll."

After announcing his decision everyone grew silent. They stared at Sasuke as if he was some kind of monster. Naruto however, shook the trance away. He laughed his ass off, holding his stomach as he crumbled to the ground.

"Haha…Oh my fucking god. Are you fucking serious! I troll!" Naruto laughed despite the sharp pain in his stomach. Sakura kept trying to shut the blonde up by kicking him in the gut but nothing seemed to work. He just rolled over and laughed more.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura pleaded. "You can't be a troll I mean trolls are ugly."

"So what? I'm going to be a troll and no one can say anything about it because I won't change my costume."

At that, the whole group decided. Naruto was going to be a vampire, Ino a nurse, Shikamaru a Doctor, Sakura a Bride and…

Sasuke a troll.

* * *

The day of Halloween, Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch to wait for the others. They were silent; watching a horror movie that had always ran every Halloween night. As always, when ever the two was left alone in a room, the air was thick with silence.

"_Aaaaahhhh!!"_ A girl blonde woman ran for her life through the woods as she ran away from her predator. With her face draped in terror, she looked over her shoulders to see Dracula hovering over the ground, arms extended toward her as she widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Do you think vampire's are real?" Naruto, who had slicked his hair back, questioned with his plastic fangs protruding out of his mouth.

The green furry Sasuke glanced his way and shrugged. "You watch to much of this stuff but who knows." He smirked. "Maybe they are."

"You're a bitch you know that."

Sasuke smiled, turning his attention back to the television. "Scared?"

"No!" Naruto said a bit forceful. "I'm not scared."

"Then don't worry about it."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. He hated when Sasuke always tried to scare him and on the night of Halloween no less. It wasn't like he was really afraid but living through his life with a mother, who constantly told myths as bedtime stories, can take a toll on a teenager.

"Okay, is my little runt ready to trick-or-treat?" The said mother ran down the stairs with a smile on her face.

Naruto sighed. "We're not going trick-or-treating. We're going to a party."

"Oh sorrrry." Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Damn, how much bottles of gel did you go through?"

"With his messed up hair I bet it was 3 bottles." Sasuke smirked as he responded.

"Shut up!" Naruto could have teased each and every one of them but the door beckoned for him. He got up and ran across the kitchen, opening the door to see a nurse, doctor and a beautiful bride. "Hey guys, come on in."

Naruto and the others walked in on a story that Tsunade had dumped over on Sasuke. Although, the raven looked interested in the story as Sasuke fixed his attention on her. After a few moments, everyone was hooked on the little myth but Naruto stayed along the sidelines, already have heard it a dozen of times before.

"A soul is traded amongst the night of the crimson moon. Too others the shimmering orb above may seem like your average moon but as blood drips from the victim's wounds, a life is taken away and a _new one_ is born. To harbor not only your mending soul but unrequited love as well." Tsunade looked for the closest target to slap in the back and unluckily, Shikamaru cringed at the sudden pain. "Now isn't that romantic?"

"Romantic?" Sakura strongly disagreed with a distorted expression. "I say creepy. Blood and love can't go together."

"Oh so you say…" Tsunade gasped for air, summoning enough to start another story but Naruto knew that sign. It was a sign of never-ending jibber-jabber that'll continue to deny them of any partying.

Naruto diverged the whole group as he pushed them all into the kitchen. "Okay now! We have to get out of here! See ya old hag! I'll be home late so don't wait up!!"

Slam! Naruto found no time in locking the door. He wanted to get straight out of there and with his friends following closely behind, Naruto sighed. "Sorry about that guys."

"No problem. I love your mother's stories. They're pretty interesting." Ino confessed with an agreeable nod from her boyfriend. It was hard to believe that Shikamaru, the laziest ass on the planet could be interested in a stupid myth.

"You think so?"

"Ino's right. You're mother's story has some truth to it. I would say." Every one turned their heads at the Uchiha, who nonchalantly walked beside them. "What? I can't be interested in anything?"

"No…It's just that…" Naruto started with a raised brow. "I can't believe you believe in those types of stuff. You're as stupid as I thought." Naruto blared out a laugh and after taking another look at Sasuke's troll outfit; he held his gut to control his scuffling laughter. "You're the dumbest Uchiha that ever lived."

"Shut up Narutard. I'm going to kick your ass."

"Let's see it." Naruto challenged and no one ever expected for Sasuke to take it so seriously.

With eyes following Sasuke's every movement, he had taken the blonde by the cape and dragged him along an empty alleyway where he was going to receive an ass kicking. Sakura took a step toward them to intrude but a hand around her wrist prevented her to go any further.

"What's the big deal Shikamaru?"

"We should just meet them at the party." After receiving a deadly glare from Ino, he let Sakura go in a fraction of a second, scurrying back in his place at Ino's side. "They'll scuffle, Naruto will have a black eye and we all can enjoy the party. Problem solved."

"I guess you're right. Let's go then. "

* * *

Graffiti on the walls, the cold and musty feeling of the air gave off an eerie chill. With the green blob leading the way, Naruto was pumped to sink his fist into that beautiful face of the fucker. Wait… Beautiful….What the hell.

"Hey I think we gone far enough don't you think?" Of course the dumbass wasn't going to agree with him so to piss him off further, Sasuke continued on the dark path. He stepped through puddles, walked pass smelly dumpsters and dodged rats, up until they got to a dead end.

Letting the blonde go, Sasuke walked a little further just, enough distance away from each other. His dark hues ominously shimmered in the moonlight, like something out of a horror movie that Naruto couldn't recall at the moment. He stared, the visibility of anger enveloping his body.

"Hey, teme….you okay or what?" His voice shaky, Naruto unintentionally took a step back.

"Why, I thought you wanted a fight Dobe? Backing down already? What a wuss." He mocked. The Uchiha with his costume on shouldn't have been so intimidating and Naruto kept telling that to himself over and over again. He wanted to laugh at the foolish raven, kick his ass and leave him lying there for the remainder of the night.

Naruto was able to summon enough courage to stand and take a step forward. With a cocky smirk in place, Naruto coax Sasuke to come over and receive a brutal beating. But like a pussy would, Sasuke remained where he was standing.

"Come on Uchiha! I thought you wanted to get an ass kicking."

"Oh, I do but you got something mixed up."

His baffling expression plastered on his face as Naruto attempted to comprehend what he was getting at. "Are you high?"

"There you go with the jokes again. Do you ever get serious or what?"

"You should know me by now dumbass."

Sasuke sighed, casually strolling toward the anxious blonde who raised his fist. He was not-but a few inches away, his blonde hair soaking the moon's light and his skin beckoning to be touched. Unnoticeable to cerulean eyes, Sasuke had licked his lips in desire and a few seconds later, in hesitation, Naruto refused to hit a defenseless whelp.

"Why aren't you hitting me—stay back you asshole. What the fuck are you doing?" Every step that was taken back, an equal amount was taken forward. In confusion, Naruto flopped his arms to his side and continued to back away from Sasuke.

"I want to fight Naruto so don't get me wrong, hold still." Time moved to quickly for Naruto to catch what had happen. He found himself on the dampened floor, his hand clasped around his chin that was beginning to bruise. The bastard had pulled the wool from under his eyes. With a cheap shot to the face, Sasuke towered over him as if he had accomplished something of meaning.

Naruto sprang up on his feet, wiping the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth. He could have commented on his sly blow to the face but decided to smile instead. He raised a tight fist, running up to Sasuke in full speed and took one swing at him. It only took that one swing to determine who had won and that was the troll. Sasuke.

The sound of his teeth gritting together echoed in his ears. His back had a splintery pain that made him close his eyes for a fraction of a second. Although, when he opened them, he looked at the same pairs of eyes that hated him so much. Dark, mysterious, undefined and looming, Naruto couldn't look away or get away.

He was grabbed by the hands that now were firmly pressed against the cold brick wall. For a while he had struggled but his avail had gone unnoticed. Sasuke held him down firmly, his lips slowly advancing toward him.

"Hey!…Hey!—Are you listening to me!" He knew his words were loudly echoing in Sasuke's ear. That smirk on his face told him everything that he needed to know. Sasuke wasn't going to listen to him and now Naruto had to take matters into his own hands. That is, if he had the strength to fight him off.

"It's Halloween."

A gasp escaped his lips once Sasuke closed the small gap between them. His hard chest smothered his own and his lips pried into his personal space. Softly, Sasuke intentionally moaned into his ear and alluring kisses pecked at his cheek. Naruto couldn't understand. Did Halloween do this to everyone? Is this some kind of trick or was Naruto the treat for Sasuke to nibble on. Either way, Naruto wasn't comfortable with any of them. He was able to grasp Sasuke's shoulders but nudging him away wasn't working, he just kept on coming closer.

"W-What does Halloween have to do with this?"

The sweet kisses moved toward the other's mouth. Sasuke could just taste the tip of the other's tongue forcefully squirming into the wet cavern between his lips. Without a choice, Naruto was going to beckon to his every need and desire because for to long now, Sasuke had waited for this moment. He waited for the blonde to get caught off guard and this was it. This was his opportunity.

"It has to do with everything. But most importantly, you're mine." Plunging his tongue to the back of his throat, Sasuke heard a faint plea. It was muffled but the only focus was his mouth. Sasuke licked every corner, eliciting soft and enthralling moans that turned the raven on. His fingers were itching to grab him but Naruto continued to buck and writher. Fingers had to dig into his jaw just to prevent him from biting down on the tongue that tasted him thoroughly.

"Mmmgh…S-Stop…Aaahh!" It was so cold. Without warning Sasuke took a hold of his manhood, squeezing in attempt to get another pleasurable groan. Naruto sunk his chin into his chest, clamping his lips together to prevent Sasuke the satisfaction of hearing a peep out of him. Tears involuntarily slipped through his eyes, the vigorous rubbing on his shaft sucking the life out of him. The sight caused Sasuke to smile and a smothering kiss left Naruto out of breath.

For a while, Sasuke had dodged the plastic fangs that stubbornly continued to get in the way. And he could admit his stupid costume was getting on his nerves as well.

"Your mother's story." Sasuke dragged a sharp nail from the blonde's cheek to his neck. Surely enough, he licked his lips in temptation, wanting so much to roughly kiss his mouth again but he restrained himself.

With a flinch, the raven stuck the nail through the green fur of his costume. He made sure Naruto was secured in his grasp before dragging his nail down the suite, ripping it in half to reveal a leathered black jacket which went over a white t'. Getting to his legs, Sasuke forced Naruto on his knees, his hand plastering Naruto's arms up against the wall. Then he stepped out of the shredded costume and as hard as it was to admit, he looked better then ever. His pale skin and his dark magnetic eyes pulled Naruto into his gaze.

"M-My mother's story?"

He softly kissed him before he continued. "Do you believe it?"

"O-O-Of course not."

Naruto was trembling as Sasuke continued to squeeze his cock. The slippery cum was beckoning the Uchiha to get on his knees and taste him.

"Why not?"

Shuddering, Naruto breathed out the words, almost choking when Sasuke applied more pressure. "Because it's n-not real."

"Heh…You think?" Naruto's strength was deteriorating and that's when Sasuke decided to let his arms go. And as expected the blonde didn't push him away. He limply leaned back on the wall, preventing the groans that wanted to come out of his mouth. With every squeeze, Naruto closed his eyes with a quick gasp escaping him.

"S-Sasuke." With widened eyes, Naruto tangled his fingers into the other's shirt, pleading for him to let go.

"Say my name again Naruto."

His voice was different, deep, alluring and mesmerizing. Naruto wanted to look up in attempt to see if it was the same person but what caught his eyes, tied his insides in fear. The once dark hues he was forced to stare at was now a bright crimson. Blood was the only thing that could resemble the wicked look he had on his face.

"Sasuke what happened to you?"

His laugh was depraved of that of the devil. It made him tremble but not enough for him to lose focus on the situation.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Y-You're eyes."

Nuzzling his face into his neck, his hot breathe caused the blonde to tighten his grip on his shirt, pulling the raven closer. "What about my eyes Naruto? You can't stop looking away from them?"

"Sasuke! This is to much! I can't take it anymore."

"You're over your limit aren't you?" Naruto nodded as tears continued to streak his face. "But you're a vampire Naruto, you're supposed to eternally love me am I right?"

"N-No…I-I'm not."

"What was that?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, buckling his knees as the sensation grew. "I'm not going to be a vampire. I'll switch costumes. I don't give a shit. Just let me go!"

Sasuke licked the blonde's clasped mouth, smiling at the quivering beauty in front of him. "Oh…You don't need to change, I'll make sure you love me for eternity Naruto."

The blonde's warmth, his every need to live and the blood that ran through his veins were now nonexistent. Sasuke savored his lips, smashing into them with brute strength and as expected, Naruto was forced to open his mouth. A feverish feeling overtook him as their tongue's entwined and he flinched in pain.

He tasted blood, it was tangy and sour and he could have sworn Sasuke's teeth were the cause of it. Because as they departed their lips, Naruto stared at fangs protruding from the raven's mouth but it was soon concealed, as it kissed Naruto's unmarred neck.

"_A soul is traded amongst the night of the crimson moon_. That's what your mother said but you know what. The orb she was talking about wasn't the moon, it was my eyes and instead of being the creature you had pretended to dress up as. You'll be one."

One last time, Sasuke soaked in the heat that radiated off of his body. His supple lips were now confined to deep sensual kisses and his beautifully tanned skin that set him apart from all the rest. Sasuke opened his mouth, his fangs shinning in the moonlight and with the sound of a gasp, his fangs sunk deeply into the skin of his lover.

_As blood drips from the victim's wounds, a life is taken away and a Vampire is born. The handsome raven, harbors his soul in the depths of darkness, mending the creatures of the night toward unrequited love that'll last for eternity. _

Naruto was his soul and Sasuke kept that soul within his being, never letting his loving blonde go.

* * *

I know it kind of weird but it was stuck in my head and so in the spirit of October and or Halloween I wrote this. I hope you read and review. Thanks. 


End file.
